


Private Practice

by DahliaDear



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Angsty fluff?, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT3, Poly, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaDear/pseuds/DahliaDear
Summary: “Good morning, Sakura-chan.” Naruto’s cheerful voice called as the two rounded the doorway. Quite thoroughly drenched in blood.“What thefuck,” she shouted, taking in the sight of them. Both were still wearing their ANBU uniforms in various degrees of disintegration, while the older, dark-haired man was dangling off the blond’s shoulders, barely standing. Naruto grinned cheekily while his injured teammate smirked through the obvious pain in his face, and they stumbled into her bedroom, where they collapsed on the floor. At least they had taken their shoes off.(Oneshot)





	Private Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Based on http://www.surfacage.net/post/128404626119/theres-a-place-called-the-hospital-where-you (with some liberties taken).
> 
> Cute little ANBU AU prompt I did for my best friend.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

Sakura muttered irritably under her breath as she rolled out of bed, kunai in hand. It was some gods forsaken hour in the night and she had woken up to the sound of her window being shoved open. She had a good idea who it was, but she armed herself nonetheless--if only to threaten them for interrupting her sleep.

“Sasuke,” a voice hissed, confirming her suspicions, “why are you making so much noise? Someone will hear us!”

“That’s the idea, dobe. Do you really want to-- _ngh_ \--surprise her in this state while she’s asleep? Let’s hope she hears us coming.”

“Oh, good point.”

Sakura snickered as her teammates bickered, slipping into her kitchen. At least some of her lessons had gotten through. A few heartbeats later, and she released the kunai with a flick of her wrist, a warning shot that connected with the wall in the corridor and elicited a slew of curses from whoever it nearly nicked.

“Good morning, Sakura-chan.” Naruto’s cheerful voice called as the two rounded the doorway. Quite thoroughly drenched in blood.

“What the _fuck,_ ” she shouted, taking in the sight of them. Both were still wearing their ANBU uniforms in various degrees of disintegration, while the older, dark-haired man was dangling off the blond’s shoulders, barely standing. Naruto grinned cheekily while his injured teammate smirked through the obvious pain in his face, and they stumbled into her bedroom, where they collapsed on the floor. At least they had taken their shoes off.

“ _If you bleed on anything, I will. end. you.”_ Despite her apparently callous remark, she knelt over Sasuke immediately, hands flaring to light with green healing chakra, delving her senses into the series of gashes that had flayed him from shoulder to waist. Her first aid kit was already out beside her. It was bad: skin shredded, muscle rent, bone exposed. But she had seen worse.

“What did you do!?” She demanded, then shook her head forcefully, “Nevermind. Right. ANBU business, I don’t need to know.” Sakura scowled.

“Sasuke was being a show-off,” Naruto tattled, crawling onto her bed. “I’m not bleeding Sakura-chan, Kurama took care of it. I’m just gonna crash, okay?”

“Get undressed first, idiot.” Sasuke managed to mutter.

“Wait a minute, I didn’t remember inviting you over!” She objected, watching muscle and sinew stitch themselves back together as the flow of blood eased. “There's a place called the Hospital. Where you two go to be _hospitalized_. Not at my apartment at _ass o'clock in the morning_.”

“Thanks Sakura-chan, you’re the best,” Naruto answered, pressing his face into her shoulder. Despite his light-hearted words, his voice and atmosphere were heavy. Even Sasuke slumped forward, tumbling across their laps. It must have been a close one.

“Whatever, I guess it can’t be helped,” she muttered without any real annoyance. Releasing chakra from one hand, she bopped the Uchiha chastisingly on the head. “At least I can make sure you don’t die in the middle of the night.” She could tell they were both exhausted and she couldn’t help biting her lip from worry, her playful toughness slipping ever so slightly.

This was a game they played frequently, when the two of them dragged each other into her bedroom after a mission. She would always pretend to protest, and they would always pretend not to hear her. She was the best medic in the village after Tsunade, trained by the former Hokage herself. As secret ops, they weren’t really allowed to go to just any medic--in fact they were really supposed to be treated by an _ANBU medic_ \--but Sakura wasn’t just any medic. She was their teammate.

A long time had passed since cell 7 had been disbanded in favor of greater things. Kakashi, the current Hokage and their former teacher, was preparing Naruto for succession, and Sasuke was working off his debt to the village by risking his life most days. Sakura was stuck in the hospital--and she loved saving lives--but it just wasn’t the same…

The three of them needed each other. Sakura barely allowed herself the thought when Sasuke’s skin finally stitched itself together, her breathing hard from exertion. He was already asleep. She slowly salved and bandaged what remained, then stripped him of his surviving uniform: gloves, bracers, the tatters of his mesh undershirt. Behind her, Naruto was already doing the same, his fox mask discarded carelessly onto the floor, bare-chested and pensive as he unwound his leg wrappings.

“Help me get him into the bed, Naruto,” she said quietly, slipping her hands under Sasuke’s arms. She didn’t usually need help, but she didn’t have any chakra left to expend on a strength-boost to lift their teammate up herself. The blond complied immediately, grabbing the older shinobi’s legs and laying him down gently, before getting both their pants off.

She cleared off the bed, setting her med kit on the floor and climbing in behind him as Naruto followed. Of course she had a couch, but they were long past that now. The three of them fit surprisingly comfortably in here.

“Don’t do anything like that again, you idiots.” Facing Sasuke, her fingers played fretfully with his hair, and she felt Naruto’s fingers brush her hip, sliding under her nightshirt to rest there.

“Yes, Sakura-chan,” he murmured just before he fell asleep.

 

\--

 

Sakura woke to Sasuke staring over at her, his hand drawing slow circles on her stomach, Naruto still soundly asleep behind them.

“Glad to see you’re feeling better, Sasuke-kun,” she smiled. “Would you like a shower and a bath?” When he nodded, she pressed a chaste kiss against his forehead and extracted herself from the limbs of both boys so she could slink off to prepare the bathroom.

‘Both boys’ were awake and sitting up when she returned, Naruto holding Sasuke tightly. He looked desperate, like he had worried he would never see his friend again, and the older man returned the embrace gently, one arm around the blond’s waist while smiling secretly. Sakura smiled gently in reply, climbing into the bed and wrapping her arms around both of them, pressing her forehead to theirs.

“He wasn’t going to die,” she joked, rubbing Naruto’s back. “Everything’s alright.” She needed it to be alright, as she choked down her fear. One of these days the mission wasn’t going to go so well. She wouldn’t be able to save one of them, or he would be dead before they arrived. As a Jinchuuriki, Naruto may heal quickly, but even he could be killed. Their thoughts all seemed aligned, however, as the boys opened their arms to let her in, holding her just as tightly. None of them ever wanted to lose each other.

Naruto was the first to move, his hands sliding under Sakura’s nightshirt and pulling it over her head. She didn’t resist him, sighing happily when both of them laid hands on her, the blond kissing Sasuke’s neck, and the older man kissing hers; the bath long forgotten.

“Wait, I need to check Sasuke’s bandages--”

“I’m _fine_ , Sakura,” he insisted, pushing her down onto the bed. His mouth closed over hers and the kiss was rather gentle as his fingers roamed over her shoulders and down her chest. She didn’t sleep in a breastband at night, but she lifted her hips to let Naruto pull her shorts off, leaving her naked.

This too was part of their routine. Where words ran dry, touches spoke multitudes. Through hands and lips, the three expressed their happiness at reunion, their fear of loss, their gratitude for each other. The only sounds they made were soft murmurs of pleasure and encouragement, and the heavy breathing of arousal.

Sakura cried out when Sasuke’s fingers finally entered her, the sound swallowed by Naruto’s mouth. Her hands reached out, touching skin she couldn’t identify through fluttering lashes, trailing fingers over bodies blurring into the same entity of affection and need. Eventually her grasp reached thick blond curls, wrapping around his cock, already hard and waiting.

Their mouths separated with a pop as Naruto gasped at her touch, before Sasuke grabbed him by the hair and pulled their lips together. The blond’s breaths spurred Sakura on, stroking him in time with the older man’s fingers inside of her. She bit her lip, heart pounding, breath catching as she watched the two of them in that moment, knowing how much they all meant to each other. The feeling swelled inside of her, bringing her to the edge when Naruto’s hands moved to her clit. She flew apart, back arching off the bed, cries hushed by soothing murmurs, everyone’s hands on each other.

When she finally came back down, Sasuke pulled his fingers out of her, and pressed them against Naruto’s lips, watching hungrily as he slowly licked each one and took them into his mouth, sucking the taste of Sakura off.

“Ne, Sasuke-kun?” the medic smirked, her hand on the blond’s chest. “Naruto was really worried about you last night. I think he might need some comfort. What do you say about... reassuring him?" They smirked at each other, ignoring his confusion.

Sasuke was the first to move, swapping places with Sakura and pulling Naruto into his lap. She sat up, smoothing her hands over the blond’s back, rubbing his shoulders, pooling healing chakra into each little stroke. Shudders broke over him, unable to repress lewd noises as two pairs of hands explored his body. He was so distracted, he didn’t notice one of Sakura’s hands darting to the bedside table, or the container being passed to Sasuke, until she was pushing a lubricated fingertip inside of him.

He groaned, rocking slightly against the stretching sensation, then relaxed into comforting hands and mouths. She pushed in a second finger and he growled. He gave an undignified whimper at the loss of her fingers when she deemed him well-prepped, but his disappointment was swept away by his lovers turning him around to face Sakura. She smiled and pressed her lips to his, her hands distracting him once again until Sasuke pushed into him. He tossed his head back, hissing sharply, but his surprise eased into pleasured sounds as the men found a rhythm.

Pleased, Sakura trailed her kisses over Naruto’s skin, crawling onto her belly until her mouth found her quarry. He rewarded her by shouting her name as his hand flew into her hair, grabbing it tightly. At first she struggled, but eventually she learned to keep herself still, letting the rise and fall of his body against Sasuke’s thrusts to do most of the work; her tongue and throat did the rest.

His sudden climax took them all by surprise, but they carried him through it. Sakura kissed him affectionately, and caught Sasuke’s hand reaching for her. She kissed him too, and with the three of them wrapped together, the Uchiha came, shuddering inside Naruto.

They extracted themselves gently and laid back, still sticky and sweat-slicked. Panting, pleased breaths filled the room, arms and legs tangled together, and satisfied smiles of various sizes danced across their faces. This was home.

Naruto’s stomach grumbled, surprising a laugh from Sakura.

“Alright, time for breakfast,” she promised. “But you two need to take a shower. I’m sure you both still have blood in unpleasant places.” She figured she’d need to refill the bath by now too. “Then I’ll give both of you another checkup--yes you too, Naruto--” she scolded in response to his protests, “and then you’d better get a move on turning your report in.” She pinched him on the bottom, and he laughed and darted out of bed.

“Sakura… thanks”

The medic turned to Sasuke, smiling fondly. “You know you don’t need to thank me,” she said, as she brushed his hair aside and kissed him on the cheek. “Just try not to get yourself killed, okay?”  
  
He smirked in reply, “I make no such promises.” As they locked eyes, they shared a silent thought with each other--either something Naruto didn’t think of or at least pretended not to: theirs was a dangerous life, and no one knew which mission would be their last. But they always had each other.

“Sasukeeeeee,” Naruto called from the hall, “Hurry up and come get clean so we can eat. I’m starving!”

“Tch. I’m coming, dobe.” He swung his legs over the bed and stood, pausing to throw a glance over his shoulder when he reached the doorway. “You could always join us.”

“Yeah… I think I will.”


End file.
